


Hunter Husbands

by dickspeightjrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickspeightjrs/pseuds/dickspeightjrs
Summary: A routine hunt to take out a vamp nest takes a turn when Dean and Castiel are ambushed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Hunter Husbands

It was meant to be a routine hunt. Just quickly wipe out a vamp nest that had been terrorising a small town in Ohio and be back in time to catch  _ America’s Got Talent _ . (Dean was sure the singing dog would win. Castiel and Sam weren’t so certain, they were rooting for the showjumping show choir.) 

Sam had offered to go with Dean and Castiel to help out. Dean had declined his offer politely but immediately, stressing that it was a simple hunt and, despite Castiel being almost fully human now, the two of them would be able to handle it. Sam had just given Dean a knowing look that Dean glared at and then otherwise ignored. 

Now, Dean wishes he hadn’t been too quick to stop Sam from coming along - even if it had meant losing some alone time with Cas.

The vampire nest turned out to be much bigger and stronger than any of them had predicted. 

In what was meant to be an initial recon mission to scope the place out before returning later with a more detailed outlook of the area, and therefore the upper hand, Dean and Castiel had been ambushed. 

Vampires seemed to be appearing as if from nowhere. Luckily, they’d had the foresight to bring a little protection. Each man wielded a sharp knife that helped in the defence against the monsters. But, the vampires had taken over an abandoned warehouse so Dean and Castiel had to navigate the large space while fighting off some pissed off, blood-thirsty vamps. 

With a hard swing and grunt, Castiel smoothly slices the final vampire’s head clean off her shoulders. He turns to find Dean wiping his blade clean on the sleeve of a slain vamp. 

The hunter sighs and moves towards Castiel. “Why can’t all vamps be like Benny? Swear we almost got wiped by those bastards.” 

Still high on the adrenaline of the battle, and fueled a little by jealousy at the mention of Dean’s vampire  _ friend _ , Castiel reaches out a hand to grab Dean by the shirt and pull him into a crushing, passionate kiss. 

They remain locked in an intimate embrace for a few heated seconds, until Castiel suddenly pulls away. They still remain close enough for their breaths to mingle in the small space between them. 

“Why’d you pull away?” Dean asks, panting, and trying to catch his breath. 

Castiel tightens his grip on Dean’s shirt. His other hand subtly flexes around the handle of the knife he still has hold of. 

“There is a vampire hiding behind the pillar over there.” Castiel’s eyes look to an area just above Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean turns his head to look in that direction but Castiel’s hand shoots up to Dean’s cheek, moving the man’s head back so green eyes connect again with blue. 

The figure moves from behind the pillar, Castiel notices from the corner of his eye. If the situation wasn’t so tense, Castiel would have rolled his eyes. He may be almost human now, but he still trusts his senses. A sneaking vampire could never fool him. 

“He’s getting closer,” Castiel whispers, “at the count of three, duck down, understand?”

Dean opens his mouth to protest - probably to say something about not being a damn damsel in distress who needs saving - but Castiel hits him with a glare that makes him snap his mouth shut. He knows when he’s been told. 

“Okay.” Castiel says. The vampire must be directly behind Dean now, Castiel can’t see him but he can still sense him approaching. He takes a deep breath, looks into Dean’s eyes to make sure they’re on the same page. Dean nods. “Three, two, ONE!” 

Dean drops to the floor just as the vampire was about to reach out for his neck. The movement catches the monster off guard for a split second, which allows Castiel the time to lift his knife through the air and, with all of his strength, slice through the neck of the bastard. The slight resistance of the metal against the vampire’s spinal cord sends a small thrill of satisfaction through Castiel. No one, especially a despicable creature like a vampire, would get to Dean. They’d have to get through Castiel first, every time. 

The red mist clears from Castiel’s vision and he drops the tension from his shoulders. Dean is still on the ground, out of breath from the adrenaline rushing through his system but otherwise unharmed. Only now, he has a spattering of blood across his face. 

Castiel reaches out a hand to help Dean to his feet. Dean grips his hand and heaves himself up from the concrete. 

Once on his feet and standing up against his angel again, Dean turns to look at the decapitated remains of the vamp. But he frowns when he can’t spot the guy’s head. A quick search finds it a few meters away. 

Dean makes an impressed whistle, “Wow, Cas, you really smoked his ass.” He turns to face Cas and pulls him closer by the lapel of his trenchcoat. “It was super hot, not gonna lie, dude.” 

Dean grins cockily, and leans in to pull his boyfriend into a kiss. 

But Castiel steps backwards away from the hunter. 

Dean’s face falls. “Why’d you pull away this time?” He pouts. 

“Because you’re covered in vampire blood,” Castiel explains, reaching up to wipe at a drop of blood on Dean’s face. “And, honestly, you smell. You need a shower.” Castiel’s nose scrunches up. 

Dean pulls a face. “Yeah, well, y-you smell too!” He tries to counter. 

Castiel gives Dean a look that says” that was terrible and you know it. He turns on his heel and starts to make his way across the warehouse, heading towards the exit. 

Dean remains where he’s stood, pouting over his failed comeback. Until, a sly smile appears on his lips. He runs to catch up with Castiel.

“Fine! I’ll take a shower before you kiss me again.” He relents. “But only if you join me.” He smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. He reaches Castiel and puts an arm around his neck, pulling the angel in to place a peck on his temple. 

“You’re insatiable.” Castiel playfully pushes Dean away, rolling his eyes affectionately. 

Dean’s responding laugh echoes through the empty warehouse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [tumblr](https://dickspeightjrs.tumblr.com/). (Follow me?)
> 
> If you're on tumblr, consider checking out and requesting a prompt from my ['30 Destiel Prompts' challenge.](https://dickspeightjrs.tumblr.com/post/626272747933302784/so-if-you-followed-me-like-4-million-years-ago)
> 
> Comment and give a kudos if you liked?


End file.
